english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
The Walking Dead: The Telltale Series: A New Frontier (2016)
The Walking Dead: The Telltale Series: A New Frontier is an episodic graphic adventure video game based on Robert Kirkman's The Walking Dead comic book series. It was developed and published by Telltale Games for android, iOS, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Episode 1 and 2 was released on December 20, 2016. Episode 3 was released on March 28, 2017. Episode 4 was released on April 25, 2017. Episode 5 was released on May 30, 2017. Cast (Episode 1: Ties That Bind Part One) *Javier - Jeff Schine *Clementine - Melissa Hutchison *Hector - Carlos Antonio *Francine - Valerie Arem *Villager Female - Valerie Arem *Eleanor - Kelley Crowder *Badger - Jon Curry *Eli - Jake Green *Mama - Ana Grinta *Lonnie - Charles Halford *Tripp - Troy Hall *Kenny - Gavin Hammon *David - Alex Hernandez *Jane - Christine Lakin *Max - Sean Lynch *Raider Male - Sean Lynch *Rufus - Sean Lynch *Mariana - Vale De La Maza *Gabe - Raymond Ochoa *Edith - Rebecca Schweitzer *Raider Female - Rebecca Schweitzer *Kate - Shelly Shenoy *Conrad - William C. Stephens Cast (Episode 2: Ties That Bind Part Two) *Javier - Jeff Schine *Clementine - Melissa Hutchison *Francine - Valerie Arem *Eleanor - Kelley Crowder *Badger - Jon Curry *Tripp - Troy Hall *David - Alex Hernandez *Ava - Ally Johnson *Jesus - Brandon Keener *Max - Sean Lynch *Gabe - Raymond Ochoa *Kate - Shelly Shenoy *Conrad - William C. Stephens Cast (Episode 3: Above the Law) *Javier - Jeff Schine *Clementine - Melissa Hutchison *Raider Male - Mark Barbolak *Eleanor - Kelley Crowder *Badger - Jon Curry *Lonnie - Charles Halford *Tripp - Troy Hall *Raider Male 2 - Troy Hall *David - Alex Hernandez *Clint - Andrew Heyl *Fern - Grace Hsin *Ava - Ally Johnson *Jesus - Brandon Keener *Max - Sean Lynch *Lingard - Yuri Lowenthal *Raider Male 1 - Yuri Lowenthal *Gabe - Raymond Ochoa *Kate - Shelly Shenoy *Joan - Jayne Taini *Conrad - William C. Stephens Cast (Episode 4: Thicker Than Water) *Javier - Jeff Schine *Clementine - Melissa Hutchison *Raider Male - Mark Barbolak *Eleanor - Kelley Crowder *Tripp - Troy Hall *David - Alex Hernandez *Clint - Andrew Heyl *Fern - Grace Hsin *Ava - Ally Johnson *Baseball Kid - Ally Johnson *Jesus - Brandon Keener *Max - Sean Lynch *Raider Male 2 - Sean Lynch *Lingard - Yuri Lowenthal *Raider Male 3 - Yuri Lowenthal *Gabe - Raymond Ochoa *Kate - Shelly Shenoy *Joan - Jayne Taini *Conrad - William C. Stephens Cast (Episode 5: From the Gallows) *Javier - Jeff Schine *Clementine - Melissa Hutchison *Knight - Mark Barbolak *Salvador - Tony Chiroldes *Eleanor - Kelley Crowder *Tripp - Troy Hall *David - Alex Hernandez *Clint - Andrew Heyl *Fern - Grace Hsin *Ava - Ally Johnson *Villager Kid - Ally Johnson *Jesus - Brandon Keener *Lingard - Yuri Lowenthal *Rufus - Sean Lynch *Gabe - Raymond Ochoa *Kate - Shelly Shenoy *Conrad - William C. Stephens *Joan - Jayne Taini Category:Video Games Category:2016 Video Games